brobanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Balanced Scales
The Banner of the Balanced Scales The Banner of the Balanced Scales Fled to the far north to escape persecution in Ap05. Their timeline is located here. The Banners northward journey was apparently because of a schism between them and their primogenators The Banner of the Flourishing Scythe. The Flourishing Scythe by all accounts worshiped a pantheon of gods, one of these gods whos name was Julluana the Wise had two servants named Tarmon and Tekkarna. It was around these two servants that the cult of the balanced scaled established itself. In one of the holy books of Julluana the cult found a detailed account of the two servants, which helped them build their relationship with these two godlings. When the sect was discovered by the religious hierarchy of the Scythe they were immidiately set upon. In a flurry of blood letting ordered by the headman of the Scythe Johnis Fernn. Many of the cult were killed, however a few well placed families made a swift decision and stole a collection of religious artefacts from their former banner along with the book containing the details of their two new gods Tarmon and Tekkarna before fleeing. The Group that fled comprised of some very high ranking families along with their retainers and then a rabble of common people from the banner. They used their old ranks to form the fighting strength of their new banner The Banner of the Balanced Scales. Their military structure has remained unchanged since this point. The Banner headsman will lead the Chosen Swordsmen in defence of their people while the nobles retainers will form a swords unit and finally some of the former serfs will form a spearband. The new Banner spent some time in the Taig where they travelled about selling artefacts and organising themselves for their journey to the Far North. During this time the headmanship of the banner changed hands twice. Adarm Faulk was the first to take the banner forward but after a short time his brother grew jealous of him. Ellis Faulk fought and slew his older brother taking the headmanship and violently suppressing the discontent he had caused. This was a dark time for the Banner and for a year the people lived in fear of all their hard work being for nothing. However the new headmans wounds never fully healed from his fight and within the year he had died. This was an end to the original noble bloodline however a cousin once removed took up the mantle. Beriwes Aulk succeded Ellis and lead the people of the Scales into the north. Because of the interbreeding that occured among the small social groups in the banner racial traits became stable. The Scales therefore were a single racial entity. There appeared to be a common flaw among the Scales people where their skin would be extremely pale and quite sensitive to sunlight. Their hair colour was between black and brown and in general they had light coloured eyes. The Village that the Balanced Scales set up in the north was guided by their way of life. Isolationist and happy to work hard for works sake. Their small herd of cows and fields containing potatos nestled alonside their sloped houses. Fiercly house proud the Scales people always welcomed guests to their houses formally. The Balanced scales appear to have had an odd predelicion with the number two. It is supposed that this stemed from their gods being a pair. Some scholars claim that the Scales took their cue from their gods on this and thus married in pairs bred until there were two children and if a child left the house then another would soon replace them. However all we know for sure is that the number two was a ruling factor in their home life. The two gods were always refered to as paired. Scholars argue wether this means twins, brother and sister or husband and wife. Some more radical scholars believe that all three of these are true and that it is because of this that their previous banner acted so quickly to remove them.